Behind those sunglasses
by Naezarchx
Summary: You own the city, what do you want now? A big hunk named Johnny.


**Behind those sunglasses.  
>Authoress: Naezarhx or Kitty<br>Summary: You own the city, what do you want now? A big hunk named Johnny.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row.<strong>

**A/N: I do not know about you all, but I loves that Johnny Gat and his cocky attitude.**

"So, what do we do now?" Shaundi asked.

"This is our city; we can do whatever the fuck we want to do."

Shaundi, Peirce and I, made our way to the helicopter. As I sat down in the back, I got out my phone and dialled Gat's number. After three rings he answered, he voice was nearly inaudible among the sirens and gun fire.

"Hello?"

"Gat you coming?"

"Get the fuck off of me! - I'm not running out of ammo anytime soon..."

"Okay, just be careful." I laughed.

"Aren't I always?" He joked as he put the phone down.

"Hey boss, you wanna go for a celebration drink?" Peirce offered, he wore the biggest smile I've seen in a long time.

"Yeah, come on boss," Shaundi added.

Smiling, I agreed.

Tobias flew the helicopter low, we could even see Johnny having his little gun fight with the police department, even at gun point Johnny could always crack a smile.

Gat looked up at us, he waved. I saluted him as the helicopter rose. He returned his attention to the small amount of cops left.

"Hey Tobias, could you drop me at the penthouse?"

"Sure, I don't think Laura'll mind."

Soon Tobias had landed on the helipad, I jumped out, said my thanks and walked down to my front door. I inserted my key into the lock and turned it. I paused, I could here the laughter and shouts that belonged to my crew. I pushed the door open and was immediately greeted by congratulations, well dones, and pats on the back. I accepted each with either a nod or a whisper of thanks. I quickened my pace until I reached my bedroom. I shut the doors and let out a breath that I didn't realise I was holding.

I glanced around my red and white bedroom, yawning as I shuffled over to my bathroom and I got undressed. I turned on the hot water tap and stepped into my shower.

The hot water cascading over my body was relaxing, I closed my eyes and leaned against the cool tiles.

My eyes flashed open upon hearing the familiar creak of my bedroom door. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my drenched self. I bent down to retrieve my pistol and walked towards the closed door.

"Hello, Ash?"

It was too late to stop, in moments the intruder was pinned to the floor by my knee and had a 9mm pistol pressed to the back of their head.

"What the- It's me!" Johnny yelled. I lifted the gun from his head but didn't move my knee.

"Oh I knew it was you, Gat, just trying to teach you to knock," I began, I finally stood up. I reached a hand down to help him up.

"And no one is stupid enough to sneak up on me." I continued.

"I did call, left you a message saying I was gonna drop by" He brushed himself off.

"So you couldn't wait outside?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he laughed.

"What's so funny!"

"I didn't realise you were into that sorta thing." He turned to walk out. Before I could ask him, he called over his shoulder. "Never thought you were the nudist type." He shut the door behind him.

My eyes widened when I understood what he had meant. I saw that I was no longer wearing a towel, it must have fallen off during the struggle. I cursed, I pulled my towel around me yet again. Gat would never let this go, I can only hope he keeps his mouth shut.

I dried myself off and then picked out a new change of clothes and got dressed. I slipped on my converse and before I left my room I picked up my phone and pistol.

I walked down the stairs and saw Johnny sitting at the kitchen counter sipping a beer. I strolled over.

"Hey there commando."

"Are you coming?" I asked, brushing off his comment.

"Only if there's drinking involved," He drank the last of his beer and threw the bottle toward the bin. The glass bottle missed the bin and smashed against the wall.

"Sorry about that."

"Just hurry up, sunglasses." I smiled, he got up and followed me out the front door. We hopped into the elevator and I pressed the ground floor button. The doors closed, then it began its slow descent.

"So, where we going?" Johnny spoke.

"We are going for a celebratory drink with the whole gang" I answered.

"Good, one of my favourite things to do... Besides killing,"

"Of course," I grinned. The elevator gave a small ping, then the doors slid open.

I pulled my phone from my pocket, it rang loudly. I flipped it open.

"Hey Shaundi, what's up?"

"We're waiting outside for you,"

"Alright, I'll be right out." I placed the phone back into my pocket.

When I opened the lobby door I heard the honking of a car horn. I saw Shaundi and Peirce sitting in a purple _Bulldog. _Gat and I jogged over, we both got in the back.

"Let's go party!" Shaundi cheered.

As the night drew on I grew tired, I decided it was about time I took my leave. Shaundi and a few others stayed, they all agreed that the night was young. Pierce being more sober then myself offered to drive me home, I took the offer with gratitude. While I sat up front, Johnny laid down in the back; his soft snores filled the car, as well as _K Rhyme FM. _

"-remind me of what used to be, said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow hm, hm..."

"Nice singing Peirce, really"

"Hah, you want to walk the rest of the way?"

"Not particularly,"

"Anyways, what's happening with sleeping beauty?" He asked.

"Well he can crash on my couch tonight..."

"You sure, I mean I can take him home-"

"I wouldn't want you to have to deal with a drunken Johnny, trust me, it's not pretty" I cut him off.

"Okay, boss."

Peirce pulled the car into the driveway and turned to face me.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." I hopped out the car and opened the backseat door. Johnny blinked a few times, then sat up.

"Come on, Gat."

I helped him out the car and to the lobby door, I waved Peirce goodbye and continued towards the elevator. I pressed the button and waited for it to come. As soon as the metal doors squeaked open I dragged 'sleeping beauty' into the small elevator, I pressed floor 10. An old lady snaked her way into the lift and smiled at me.

She pressed floor 8, and stood in the corner. She looked down at Johnny with concern.

"He had a little too much to drink" I assured her, she nodded.

"Young couples, so reckless" She mumbled. I swear I could have hit her, but what with this dead weight I have to drag, it'd be hard for me to make a getaway. Johnny groaned when elevator stopped, the old lady stepped out and glanced back at me, I smirked at her. _Silly old crone..._

"Hey Gat, you think you could stand up?" I asked as the doors closed. Hearing what I thought was a groan of approval, I reached down and grabbed underneath each of his arms, and counting to three in my head I heaved him to his feet.

**A/N: Um, I do not know what to say about this. Just needed a distraction 'cus I'm fricking bed ridden in hospital. Jeez, well I wrote this, I don't know what possessed me to do so.**


End file.
